Rukia
by Srta. Maga
Summary: Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia.    O nome dela se estendia por toda sua mente, e os dezessete meses em que se consumiu em seu tormento particular não eram nada diante dela. Contem spoilers do mangá 459


_**Rukia**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Bleach e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao Tite Kubo, apenas os peguei emprestado para me divertir. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

**OBS: **Contem spoilers a partir do mangá "454 – Sheathebreaker", mas a maioria das coisas saíram do mangá "459 – Death & Stramberry 2", se não leu ainda e não quer saber o que acontece sugiro que não leia; mas é por sua conta e risco.

* * *

><p>Não podia acreditar no que ouvia, Ishida realmente havia gritado que tinha sido Ginjou e não Tsukishima que o havia atacado?<p>

Devia estar realmente enlouquecendo, havia treinado com um homem que dizia ser seu aliado, mas que na verdade, era seu verdadeiro inimigo. Tsukishima já não parecia tão ameaçador, nem lhe inspirava um desejo contínuo de detê-lo; era a figura de Ginjou, com a espada trespassando seu corpo que lhe dava raiva.

Raiva porque ele havia ficado dezessete malditos meses como um fraco, e depois tinha treinado, mais do que seu corpo agüentaria, mais do que sua alma gostaria, e tinha finalmente conseguido seu fullbring, para agora, perde-lo para um maldito farsante, que ria dele em seu desespero.

-NÃOOOOOOOO! Me devolva, devolva o meu poder Ginjou!

-Como? Este poder que eu devolvi pra você, me pertence! Estou poupando sua vida, poderia ao menos agradecer...

Estava com raiva, muita raiva, queria esmagá-lo como um inseto, mas antes que tomasse a decisão de partir para cima dele outra espada trespassou seu peito.

-Pai! Urahara-san... Então é assim que vai ser... até você – Delirou

-Idiota, não fui eu que te perfurei, já deve conseguir ver a forma deles agora, veja quem está segurando a espada! – Kurosaki Isshin mandou

Ele olhou para trás, seguindo a lâmina da espada, deixou seus olhos demorarem no cabo, e depois a silhueta se formou completamente a sua frente, e ele se sentiu como se estivesse em casa, porque finalmente ele podia ver.

-Rukia!

Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia.

O nome dela se estendia por toda sua mente, e os dezessete meses em que se consumiu em seu tormento particular não eram nada diante dela, empunhando sua espada direto em seu coração, com um meio sorriso no rosto e um emblema de fukotaichou no braço. Rukia.

Poderia pronunciar esse nome sem nenhum pesar, sem desejar que ela estivesse ali, que pudesse vê-la, que pudesse gritar e se zangar com ela como sempre fazia; porque agora, ela estava ali, e ele podia vê-la, e só isso valia todo o esforço que tinha feito.

A lâmina em seu peito era quente, um sensação familiar, que lhe dava segurança, e o fazia se lembrar da primeira vez que a tinha visto.

_**- Flashback -**_

-Dê-me a espada shinigami

-Não é "shinigami", é Kuchiki Rukia!

-Eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

><p>-Até que meus poderes retornem você ficara responsável por minhas tarefas de shinigami!<p>

-Eu irei ajudá-la a fazer esse trabalho de shinigami!

_**- Fim Flashback -**_

Era incrível como toda sua vida podia passar por seus olhos em apenas alguns segundos, porque depois que se lembrou do que aquela sensação significava todo seu corpo foi envolto em fumaça.

E dentro daquela fumaça ele nem mesmo conseguia acreditar no que tinha se transformado, o tecido negro que cobria seu corpo, a espada gigantesca que carregava, e o fato dela estar ali, a poucos metros dele o fazia se sentir confiante novamente; depois de tanta coisa que havia lhe acontecido, era novamente um shinigami.

-Rukia!

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_** KAMI-SAMA eu estou completamente louca para escrever isso desde manhanzinha, e minha chefe quase me pegou lendo... hauhau

Ahhh, Kubo voltou a subir no meu conceito, apesar de que eu acho que agora ele vai complicar ainda mais as coisas.

E tipooo, eu tinha CERTEZA que era a Rukia que estava com o Urahara e o Isshin! E tipo, o não me saia da cabeça que era o Ginjou que tinha atacado o Ishida!

E tipooo acharam um e-mail meu que eu nem lembrava que existia e tiveram a OUSADIA de me xingar porque as fics estavam muito Ichigo/Rukia.

Para esclarecimento dos fatos: AMO todos os casais de Bleach, minha preferência eterna é por Ulquiorra/Orihime e Ichigo/Ishida – Ishida/Ichigo, dos outros, leio todos e posso a vir escrever com qualquer um deles, mas o mangá anda extremamente Ichi/Ruki!

A propósito, erros de digitação é tudo culpa do meu Word formatado que não tem todos os acentos ¬¬ XD


End file.
